dctvfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (TV series)
Justice League was an America superhero television series that aired from 2012 to 2016. It aired on Fox at 9:00 pm ET/8:00 pm CT on Mondays. It had a very revolving main cast, changing drastically nearly every season, also changing mid-way through. However, it mainly starred Brett Dalton as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman, Adrianne Palicki as Diana/Wonder Woman, and Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash. Plot Season One Episodes 1-9 Nine of the world's greatest heroes, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Cyborg, Firestorm, and the Atom, team-up to defeat their enemies, who have teamed up. Episodes 10-19 The Justice Society arrives in 2013 and become trapped with the Justice League. Doppelgangers of Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman show up claiming to be from Earth-3. Season Two The Justice League is on the run from the Crime Syndicate but learn from an other-earthly traveler that another villain is coming to combine the earths. Season Three Episodes 1-5 Barry has accidentally changed history and now the Earth is on the verge of doom. Episodes 6-16 Barry realizes that all thought the world he has now created is better off than the previous timeline, it is is still very changed, and he can do nothing about it. Season Four Barry has changed history once again and now the world is worse. There was never a Justice Society and many heroes and villains have switched sides. The Justice League has a very new roster, while his former nephew is a very mature hero. Cast Season One *Brett Dalton as Bruce Wayne/Batman and Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman (19 episodes) *Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman and Clark Luthor/Ultraman (19 episodes) *Adrianne Palicki as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman and Diana/Lois Lane/Superwoman (19 episodes) *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash and Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick (18 episodes) *Charlie Day as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and Harold Jordan /Power Ring (14 episodes) *Alan Ritchson as Arthur Curry/Aquaman and Orin/Sea King (13 episodes) *Keith Stanfield as Victor Stone/Cyborg and Grid (15 episodes) *Brandon Routh as Dr. Ray Palmer/the Atom (19 episodes) *Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (14 episodes) *Rustin Gresiuk as Jason Rusch/Firestorm (14 episodes) Season Two *Brett Dalton as Bruce Wayne/Batman and Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman (11 episodes) *Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman and Clark Luthor/Ultraman (11 episodes) *Adrianne Palicki as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman and Diana/Lois Lane/Superwoman (11 episodes) *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash and Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick (11 episodes) *Charlie Day as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and Harold Jordan/Power Ring (11 episodes) *Alan Ritchson as Arthur Curry/Aquaman and Orin/Sea King (11 episodes) *Keith Stanfield as Victor Stone/Cyborg and Grid (11 episodes) *Brandon Routh as Dr. Ray Palmer/the Atom and Dr. Raymond Palmer/the Incredible Shrinking Man (9 episodes) *Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm and Ronald Raymond/Deathstorm (11 episodes) *Rustin Gresiuk as Jason Rusch/Firestorm (11 episodes) Season Three Episodes 1-5 *Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El (2 episodes) *Adrianne Palicki as Diana (5 episodes) *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash (5 episodes) *Alan Ritchson as Orin (5 episodes) *Keith Stanfield as Victor Stone/Cyborg (5 episodes) Episodes 6-16 *Brett Dalton as Bruce Wayne/Batman (11 episodes) *Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (11 episodes) *Adrianne Palicki as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (11 episodes) *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash (11 episodes) *Alan Ritchson as Arthur Curry/Aquaman (9 episodes) *Keith Stanfield as Victor Stone/Cyborg (8 episodes) *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Mari McCabe/Vixen (8 episodes) *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe (9 episodes) *Kyle Schmid as Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern (11 episodes) *Rila Fukushima as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (8 episodes) *Dean Geyer as Billy Batson/Shazam (7 episodes) *Max Page as Billy Batson/Shazam (5 episodes) *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (9 episodes) *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Lance/Black Canary (8 episodes) *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (8 episodes) Season Four *Brett Dalton as Bruce Wayne/Batman (9 episodes) *Adrianne Palicki as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (9 episodes) *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash (9 episodes) *Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (8 episodes) *Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/Kid Flash (9 episodes) *Camille Winbush as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern (9 episodes) *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor/Superman (7 episodes) *Morena Baccarin as Rayley Palmer/Atomica (7 episodes) *Alfonso Herrera as Santiago da Costa/Fire (9 episodes) *Kate Bosworth as Tori Olafsdotter/Ice (9 episodes) *Parker Young as Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (8 episodes) *Erica Durance as Lois Lane/Superwoman (7 episodes) *Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (3 episodes) **Hoechlin is credited for the final three episodes, the only episodes he appears in.